ERPT Retro/List of programs
Current Programs * Hogan's Heroes (2001-Present) * The Brady Bunch (2001-2005, 2011-Present) * Mister Ed (2001-Present) * He-Man and the Masters of Universe (1983 version) (2001-Present) * Flipper (2007-Present) * Dennis the Menace (1950s live-action version) (2004-Present) * Cheers (2002-Present) * Dragnet (1960s version) (2001-Present) * Batman (1960s live action series) (2009-Present) * Star Trek (Original series) (2001-Present) * The Brady Kids (2001-2003, 2011-Present) * Bewitched (2001-2005, 2011-Present) * Star Trek (1960s animated series) (2011-Present) * My Three Sons (2001-2005, 2012-Preset) * I Dream of Jeannie (2002-Present) * The Andy Griffith Show (2001-Present) * The Bob Newhart Show (2003-Present) * Newhart (2006-Present) * Laverne & Shirley (2006-Present) * Adventures of Superman (2001-2003, 2013-Present) * Gumby (1950s and 1960s shorts) (2001-Present) * Lassie (2001-2005, 2012-Present) * Alfred Hitchcock Presents (2001-present) * Saturday Night Live (1975-1989 episodes) (2014-Present) * The Twilight Zone (2001-2007, 2011-Present) * Happy Days (2002-2006, 2014-Present) * Car 54, Where Are You? (2007-Present) * Rhoda (2002-2007, 2011-Present) * The Electric Company (1971 version, 2004-Present) * Smurfs (2011-Present) * Taxi (2001-2005, 2013-Present) * Huckleberry Hound (2001-2005, 2009-Present) * Yogi Bear (2010-Present) * I Love Lucy (2001-Present) * The Lucy Show (2002-2003, 2011-Present) * Life with Lucy (2014-Present) * Gunsmoke (2001-Present) * Bonanza (2003-Present) * A Different World (2012-Present) * Diff'rent Strokes (2004-2007, 2014-Present) * Leave It To Beaver (2001-Present) * Joanie Loves Chachi (2004-2007, 2014-Present) * The Pink Panther (2001-Present) * Tom & Jerry (2001-Present) * Popeye (2002-Present) * Astro Boy (1960s anime series) (2011-Present) * Gigantor (1960s anime series) (2011-Present) * Quick Draw McGraw (2012-Present) * Count Duckula (2014-Present) * Rainbow (2015-Present) * Sesame Street (1969-1989 episodes; 2009-Present) * Zoom (1972 version, 2009-Present) * All in the Family (2001-Present) * Snagglepuss (2001-Present) * The Wonder Years (2002-2005, 2014-Present) * Full House (2001-Present) * Married with Children (2001-Present) * Family Matters (2007-Present) * Rescue 911 (2011-Present) * Big Bad Beetleborgs/Beetleborgs Metallix (2011-present) * Inspector Gadget (1980s version) (2015-present) * The Wuzzles (2001-2010, 2015-present) * The Millionaire (2009-2010, 2015-present) * Sylvan (2015-present) * The Fruitties (2015-present) * Saludos (2005-2007, 2015-present) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (2015-present) * The Adventures of Scrumpy the Viking (2001-present) * Mork & Mindy (2015-Present) Upcoming Programs Past Programs * The Patty Duke Show (2002-2004) * The Donna Reed Show (2001-2005) * The Brady Brides (2003-2006) * The Bradys (2001-2004) * M.A.S.K. (2001-2014, now on ERPT Lazer) * Jeannie (animated cartoon series) (2001-2005) * ThunderCats (1985 animated series) (2001-2002, now on ERPT Lazer) * Gumby Adventures (2002-2006) * The Twilight Zone (1985 version) (2007-2010) * Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1985 version) (2007-2010) * Snorks (2001-2002) * Zoom (1972 version, 2009-2011) * Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down (2005-2010) * Pac-Man (1982 cartoon series, 2002-2005, 2011-2012) * Here's Lucy (2007-2010) * The Lucy–Desi Comedy Hour (2007-2010) * The New Leave It to Beaver (2001-2002) * Wally Gator (2005-2008) * Danger Mouse (2012-2014) * The Facts of Life (2011-2015) * Touche Turtle and Dum Dum (2004-2006) * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (2003-2006) * Atom Ant (2011-2014) * The New Andy Griffith Show (2011-2013) * The Thin Man (TV series) (2001-2002) * The Farmer's Daughter (TV series) (2001-2004) Category:ERPT Category:Eruowood